ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Tobyk777
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Hey Tobyk777, you've recently made several pages that need spell checking and formatting. To name a few, Draft, Height, Length and Maximum Speed. We really don't need pages like this, and in their current condition they'll likely appear on the pages for deletion soon. Please take into consideration the canonity of an article before creating them. No personal attacks or anything, just friendly advice. -AJHalliwell 03:15, 13 Jun 2005 (UTC) Hi. I see you've placed First Battle of Deep Space 9 and the Borg-Species 8472 War in the featured article status again. They already are featured and that is why your previous nominations for them were removed. Thanks! Tough Little Ship 13:36, 25 Jun 2005 (UTC) ;First Battle of Deep Space 9: It's interesting, important to Trek and well writen. It's also one of the coolest scenes of DS9 User:Tobyk777 25 June 2005 ;Borg-Species 8472 War: A very unusual, but interesting part of Trek. User:Tobyk777 25 June 2005 '' Hi, I ''also removed the same articles from featured articles. They have already been given featured status, could you be meaning to nominate them for "Article of the Week" on the mainpage? If so, try here: Template talk:ArticleOfTheWeek. -AJHalliwell 16:57, 25 Jun 2005 (UTC) Please login Hi. I don't know if you're reading this, but I just found several links to a standard article with your username. I just want to let you know that, when signing your posts, you should link to this page (User:Tobyk777) instead. If you create a login, you can do this by simply adding four tilde characters (~~~~) to your comments. Thanks, Cid Highwind 13:21, 1 Jul 2005 (UTC) Clarification (hopefully... ;) ): You sometimes sign your comments by adding a link to an article with the title Tobyk777. This is wrong - the correct link your user page is Tobyk777 05:53, 29 Jul 2005 (UTC) (note the User: prefix). To make signing easier, you can simply add three tilde characters (~~~, which will be converted automatically to a link to your user page) or four tilde characters (~~~~, which will also add a timestamp). -- Cid Highwind 13:44, 3 Jul 2005 (UTC) Again, please log in, especially when voting on pages such as Memory Alpha:Votes for deletion - anonymous users are not allowed to vote. Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 23:19, 27 Jul 2005 (UTC) As Alan already explained on my talk page, you were not logged in while voting - you added your name, but any anonymous user could have done the same. If you want to vote, log in by using the link in the upper right corner, then sign your posts by adding ~~~~ (which will automatically be converted into a link to your user page + a timestamp). Do not manually add that link. -- Cid Highwind 18:53, 28 Jul 2005 (UTC) Copyright infringements Regarding Deuridium and Qa'vak: This (or any other page marked with does not go to Memory Alpha:Votes for deletion. We have a page here called Memory Alpha:Possible copyright infringements which is especially made for such articles, and deuridium is already found on that page. If you actually take a minute and read the boilerplate on the page you will notice: :"The text of this article has been removed because of possible copyright infringement. The text that was previously posted here is the same as text that from the source listed below." :"Please do not edit this page until the copyright issue is resolved, even if you are rewriting it (follow the instructions below). This page is now listed on our possible copyright infringements page." If you actually take a moment to read this and the rest of the boilerplate you will recognize the fact that this voids the need to place it on votes for deletion page. Please attempt to further familiarize yourself with our policies and reading the directions noted on boilerplace to avoid future misunderstandings. Thanks. --Alan del Beccio 04:36, 2 Aug 2005 (UTC) User threats The threats the anon used included telling Gvsualan to stop messing with his "legitimate" contributions or he would "suffer the wrath" of his fists. He also made an inappropriate comment to A.J. involving coarse language and sexual references. This along with attempting to contribute non-Trek related material to M/A. Keep in mind I don't know for certain if this is the same person or not. --From Andoria with Love 22:00, 19 Aug 2005 (UTC) I see, if that's so we better keep him banned. Tobyk777 22:50, 19 Aug 2005 (UTC) Featured Article Nominations Tobyk, your enthusiasm on the Featured Articles Nominations page is well appreciated, and has contributed to some good Featured Articles, however at current you have nominated 5/8 articles. There are discussions on the Policy page regarding a limit to how many pages a user can nominate at once, and it'd be nice to let some of the current pages go through the voting cycle before nominating any more. Also, please read the articles you nominate, before nominating them. This is just a bit of friendly-MA User advice, and no offense is intended in anyway. - AJHalliwell 00:54, 24 Aug 2005 (UTC) Apologies My apologies about my incorrect comments on the deletion page; I was wrong. I also left an apology on the deletion page and the reason I made the comment. Again, sorry about that. :) See you... out there. --From Andoria with Love 23:27, 3 Sep 2005 (UTC) *It's fine. I also apologize for nominating a page which everyone thought was lagitimate. When i saw it, I assuemed a vadla must have created it. I was wrong about that. Tobyk777 21:30, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) Voting for the Featured Wikicity Someone entered your username in for a Featured Wikicity vote. Because that person was not logged in, I don't know if it was you or not. So, I rolled it back. If it was you, and you want to vote, please log in first. Thanks. --CocoaZen 22:07, 14 Sep 2005 (UTC) Duras You might be interested to know I've broken down the Duras, son of Ja'rod article into subject headings, hopefully making it a bit easier to read. Since that was your main beef with it being featured, maybe you'll reconsider now. Thanks. --T smitts 19:12, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC)